A World Less Than Perfect
by T. Riddle
Summary: A story showing the views of the silent and angry Ronny Drake during those critical moments. Rated for some language. X2 spoilers.


**A/N:** This is my first fic in a long time. scares me, truthfully. Anyway, I was watching X2 the other day and I saw Ronny. He was just there and just angry. So I decided it would be interesting to write what he might be thinking. Anyway, read and review. Please.

**A World Less Than Perfect**

My name is Ronny Drake. Things were pretty normal for me. As normal as they could be, anyway. Everything was going pretty good. That was until _he_ came back. He, being my brother. Perfect Bobby Drake. My parents absolutely loved him. Back when we were at school together, he was the popular one and he was the one the girls wanted to date. He had good morals and he was the perfect student. Absolutely everyone loved him. And I was just the brother. I lived in his shadow for as long as I can remember.

            That all changed one day. I remember Bobby started acting strangely. I thought nothing of it at first. Then days later, he announced he wanted to go to a prep school somewhere in New York. Of course, my parents were pleased about his mature decision. They thought education was important and were happy to send him there. I, for one, was happy as well. Maybe I could finally come out of the shadows.

            I was not the perfect student and I wasn't the greatest kid. In fact, I was nothing like Bobby. When you live in his shadow, you have certain expectations or they'll ignore you. I could never live up to Bobby's status. I became different from him. We were totally different in all ways. When I thought of Bobby, I was only reminded of the neglect and the expectations. I was reminded of something I hated. So, when Bobby left I was happy.

            For the first time, my parents actually saw me. I wasn't Bobby, but I was the next best thing. For once, they had actually paid attention to me. At first, they wanted to shape me so I could be their replacement Bobby, but then they learned to accept as I was. I was all that they had right now. They loved me. They actually cared about me. I wish their precious Bobby could see me now. I did exist. We were brothers and we always had this rivalry. But everything we did, he always won. Always. I got sick of it and I got sick of him. And finally, I was free from all that perfection.

            I remember watching TV. Every once in a while, there were stories about mutants. Mutants. Jeez, I wondered how this world got so toxicated. I didn't think it would be such a big deal if we all just found them and got rid of them. Just because they have superpowers or whatever, makes them think that they're better than us. I mean, they could do whatever they want. Rob the bank, take over the world. They're dangerous. And finally, I saw a story on the news about the attack on the President. That should get the message across to people. Mutants _are_ dangerous.

            I bet you're wondering what this has to do with anything. Well, it has to do with everything. I was out with my family. It was a normal day. My dad had gone into a lecture about something in the car. I tuned out as I usually did and pretended to listen with the occasional 'nods' and 'ah-huhs.' He parked in the driveway and my mother and I went into the house. We entered and then it happened. I looked into our kitchen and there was a man standing there. He was a large, kind of grizzly looking man with the fridge door open and had a beer in his hands. My first thought was 'Great, now there's a psycho murderer in my house, drinking beer…' My dad came and pushed past my mother and me. He looked at the man, and my mother grabbed the cat.

            "Who the hell are you?" He asked the man. The man stared at us, speechless. Just seconds later, someone was running down the stairs. I froze. It was none other than my perfect brother and some girl.

            "Honey, aren't you suppose to be at school?" My mother asked Bobby, surprised to see him here.

            "Bobby, who is this guy?" Dad asked, motioning to the man with the beer.

            "Uh…" Bobby said, obviously not expecting us. "This is Professor Logan…"

            There was an uneasy silence. I bet there were a lot of questions to be answered. It was just silent, besides the small meows of our cat. Finally, Bobby spoke again.

            "There's something I need to tell you," He finally said. I could sense this was bad news. Was there something not-so perfect about precious Bobby? As bad as it sounds, I was kind of looking forward to finding out his dirty secret. We all went into the living room. Turns out, there was another person here. Some other boy about Bobby's age, staring at the pictures of us. He looked over at us as we sat down. Bobby and that girl sat down next Mom. There was that uneasy silence again.

            We all waited to hear this. I leaned back on the couch and made myself comfortable.

            "Mom, Dad," Bobby started. He looked at Mom, looking her in the eyes. "I'm a mutant."

            It was subtle. And it was out there. He's a _mutant_? I can't believe it. Perfect Bobby Drake was a mutant. That was the ultimate flaw. Of course, Bobby was the mutant. He was perfect and now had superpowers to complete that perfection. Superpowers…He had the superpowers.

            I felt a small ping of jealousy, not that I would ever admit it. I pushed any thoughts of jealousy away and I went back to my original thoughts. He was a mutant. A freak. My brother is a freak?! I wonder what mom and dad think now. I stared down and away from that mutant brother of mine and crossed my arms. The silence came back in just seconds. The uneasy silence lasted. There was only that stupid clicking of that stupid lighter by that other boy. Was he some mutant too? They were all mutants, weren't they? They were all mutants in _my _home. I can't believe Bobby had the guts to come back here after being a mutant. Freak.

            Mom took a deep breath.

            "When did you know you were a--- a---"

            "A mutant?" Asked the boy, near the wall, still clicking his stupid lighter. Mom looked over at him.

            "Would you cut that out?" She asked, bitterly. He gave her a look and stopped with a final click.

            "You have to understand," Dad said. "We thought Bobby was going to a school for the gifted,"

            "Bobby is gifted," The girl assured. I forced myself to keep my eyes off these other freaks. It was only natural Bobby would make freak friends.

            "We know that," Dad said, awkwardly. "We just didn't know that…"

            "We still love you, Bobby," Mom said. I looked over from the corner of my eye. To hell, I don't. I can't believe she will still trust him after that. He's a mutant.

            "It's just that this mutant problem is a little---"

            "What mutant problem?" That so called Professor inputted.

            "---Complicated," Mom finished, looking over at Professor mutant guy.

            "What exactly are you 'professor' of, Mr. Logan?" Dad asked. I wouldn't be surprised if he were professor on how to perfect the art of taking over the world with our freak powers.

            "Art," He replied, effortless.

            "Well, you should see what Bobby can do," That she-mutant said. I looked over from the corners of my eyes. He wasn't actually going to use his powers in this house, was he? He leaned over closer to mom and touched her teacup. I looked over. What the hell was he doing? Just seconds later, she flipped the cup over and the tea was now a frozen thing. She looked taken aback. His stupid superpowers were freezing things? She put the cup down on the table and the cat jumped up to lick it. What the fuck has this turned in to?

            I just couldn't take it anymore. I jumped up and stormed myself upstairs. I could hear mom calling me. I didn't want these _mutants_ in my house anymore. It was for the good of my family. All of them were dangerous. I got the phone and looked back down at them once more.

            I dialed 9-1-1 into the phone.

            "I need the police. There are people in my house. They won't let us leave," I said. I told them my address and they said the police would be coming right away. How I can't wait. I stood by the window and waited. I didn't have to wait long. Minutes later, I saw police cars pulling up. Those mutants would get what they deserved. I heard some racket downstairs. Someone knew. Well, when they went outside, they would be getting a surprise.

            I watched from my window as the policemen pointed their guns at those filthy mutants. I heard a gunshot. I don't know which one got shot, but good riddance. Suddenly, the unthinkable happened. Fire, everywhere. The cars burned and the policemen ran. It was probably that lighter mutant. But, the fire ceased and disappeared. Mom and Dad came running into my room and saw me by the window.

            They ran towards me and Mom put her arms around me and held me close. We watched those mutants leave. Bobby looked back up at us one last time. It would be the last time he would be seeing those he once called his family. They left in their stupid mutant jet with some other mutants. They'll pay for what they did. And they left.

            It was just I and my mother and father. Just the way it was meant to be. My family. All three of us.


End file.
